Never Work a Day in Your Life
Never Work a Day in Your Life is the first episode of Season 4 of Letterkenny. Synopsis It’s Gail’s birthday but in an effort to forget Rosie, Wayne is non-stop chorin’. Cold Open The Hicks, the hockey players, Stewart, Glen, and Gail summarize their respective life situations in limericks. Plot Summary A montage shows life in Letterkenny two months since the fight and Wayne and Rosie's subsequent breakup: Wayne working non-stop, the Skids doing copious drugs, Jonesy working out by himself, Gail cleaning up MoDean's, Glen street preaching at the dollar store, Rosie reading by herself, Stormy again refusing to come out of the barn. At MoDean's, an argument between Jivin' Pete and Daryl develops into a donnybrook with Dan, Jim Dickens, Tyson, Sled Ted, Joint Boy. The degens are defeated and the Hicks take their leave as Gail consoles herself by doing shots alone at the bar. Back at the farm, the Hicks discuss their plans to attend Gail's birthday party at MoDean's II; Wayne says he has too much chorin' to do. Dan and Daryl observe that he may be trying to escape his feelings over his breakup with Rosie, as his work seems neverending; Wayne states that if you do what you love, you'll never work a day in your life. Reilly drives up to the end of the laneway by himself and taunts the Hicks at the produce stand. They respond with a stream of insults that leave him speechless until Katy calls him into the house. Jonesy is lifting weights by himself at the gym when he attracts the notice of Ron and Dax, who catcall him with various hockey-related double entendres. Jonesy misses his buddy; they each offer to be his "buddy." Dan is passed out exhausted at the kitchen table, as Wayne and Daryl report on the amount of work they have been doing. Katy reports that Stormy has not come out of the barn, and might be depressed. They remark on the adorable litter of pups that she had had with Cito, but Wayne vetoes Katy's offer to call Rosie over. Jonesy and Reilly run into each other in the dollar store parking lot, but the conversation is awkward and forced. Reilly complains about Katy, but then feeling bad about Jonesy's exclusion, loudly asserts how good his life is, as does Jonesy. Glen and the Skids arrive at the same time. Glen wants to street preach from the parking lot, whereas the Skids want to use the lot to do rips. They argue about doing rips, reps, and revelations, until Bonnie McMurray exits the store to tell them she has called the police. At the farmhouse porch, Katy again lectures Wayne about taking a break. Dan and Daryl discuss what they would do if they never had to work another day in their life; they agree that they'd "mix more batch than Betty Crocker." They reflect that they've spent so much time working on the farm that they haven't in some time, and find a hasty excuse to leave. Katy arrives at MoDean's, where Rosie is visiting for Gail's birthday. Katy remarks about Stormy, and Rosie reports that Cito similarly hasn't been himself, then takes her leave. Gail remarks that if she never had to work another day in her life, she would "diddle my Skittle… till she spittles," in various terms, until Katy takes her leave. Dan and Daryl again try to get Wayne to come out for Gail's birthday, but he refuses. He has had the vet come by to check up on Stormy, giving her a "two-knuckler." Katy arrives and asks about Stormy, and Wayne reports that the vet said Stormy might be depressed, and Katy lectures Wayne on recognizing and dealing with his own depression. Seth arrives, and Katy, Dan, and Daryl leave Wayne alone. Reilly is working out alone at the gym when Ron and Dax catcall him with a stream of hockey-related double entendres. Reilly is bewildered, and says he misses his buddy. Ron and Dax each offer to be his buddy. Wayne, seeing Stormy alone in the barn, makes a call. Glen is preaching at the dollar store parking lot when Stewart and the Skids arrive and challenge him. They agree to have a battle to decide who will have use of the parking lot. Rosie arrives at the farm with Cito, and Wayne walks over to greet her. They discuss the events from two months ago when Bradley calls from the party to ask why they are not there. Bradley says he has no problem with Wayne, and respects him as "good ol' boys are a dying breed"; Wayne and Rosie realize their dispute has no basis. Stormy comes out of the barn to greet Cito. At the party, Glen and Stewart exchange scowls, and Reilly and Jonesy have another awkward meetup. A reconciled Wayne and Rosie show up at the bar, where they are greeted warmly by Bradley. Quotes * Dan: What would you do if you never hads to work another days in your life? Daryl: Well, pull on it, likely. * Daryl: It'd be like I was back in high school. Beat my bread like it owes me money. Dan: I'd mix more batch than Betty Crockers. Daryl: Pull more horn than a trombone player. Dan: You know, I used to have pole position in many a five-finger race. Daryl: I've handled some shower stickys. Dan: Beats sitting around scratching crotch all day. Daryl: Or bust like Humpty Dumpty. Dan: I'd carry bigger wads than Tony Soprano. Daryl: You know, we've been helping Wayne chore so much, I can't remember the last time I leaned into one. Dan: Yeah. Daryl: Say, is there matinee game on, no? Dan: What sport? Daryl: I don't know. Ball. Dan: Yes. Yes, I do believe there is a game this afternoon. * Gail: I'd diddle my Skittle… Till she spittles.… I'd flick my bean like a rousing game of Crokinole for sexy results.… I mean it. You haven't seen a climax like this since Karate Kid crane kick.… I've wet more skin than a public pool. I've reached more peaks than a Sherpa! * Katy: Relationships: it's a lot of work. Rosie:Do what you love… Wayne: …And you'll never work a day in your life. Running Gags * To be fair * Wayne doesn't know the hockey players' names * Horizontal knuckler * Wayne doesn't drink the bottom of his beer Music According to Tunefind, these songs are featured in the episode: * Eraser by No Age * Hangover by Black Dave & Nick Catchdubs * First of All by Japanther * Dogbody by Holloh * Already Yours by Indian Wars * Woman Is a Free Freak by NOBRO Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Katy * Dan * Reilly * Jonesy * Stewart * Glen * Gail * Bonnie McMurray * Rosie * Jim Dickens * Joint Boy * Tyson * Jivin' Pete * Ron * Dax * Roald * Seth * Bradley Gallery Jonesy4x1.jpg|Hard to be smiley Glen4x1.jpg|Wayne on his mind Jim4x1.jpg|Jim enters the fray JimPeteGail4x1.jpg|Jim downs Pete JessicaDaryl4x1.jpg|Smiley Daryl Gym4x1.jpg|The gym RonDax4x1.jpg|New buddies MoDeansIIexterior.jpg|Exterior of MoDean's II DollarStore.jpg|Exterior of the dollar store WayneLectured4x1.jpg|Wayne gets a lecture Rosie.jpg|Rosie returns RosieWayneBradley4x1.jpg|On the phone with Bradley Category:Episodes Category:Season 4